Minty
by Yxme24
Summary: Sequential Art Kat X Art rated T to be safe Characters belong to Phillip M. Jackson


New Years

New Years eve was never a good day for Art. He was busy enough trying to get the "Family" party set up, but keeping Kat from getting drunk was the hardest thing about this holiday. Pip, the pervert, and Art's old college buddy, would always try to spike Kat's Non-Alcoholic beverages that Art gave her. Scarlet, the newest addition of the mismatched family, was a master of "stealth apocalypse snacking." And so, Art entered another New Years nightmare, but would it really be a nightmare?

"YEAH! WOO HOO! Five minz to goh! E'ry body theh drinksh r-ur-dy?" Kat said with a heavily drunken slur. 'Oh boy. I had a feeling this would happen. Better cut her off.' Art thought. "Uh, Kat, how much have you-",Art began to say. "I'm Fine!," Kat cut in shaking a little,"You gots your drinks, tha-thats good." 'She really is hammered. Well, I hope she lasts till midnight.' Art thought watching her call out for Pip. "Pip? What 'bout you? You got your drinky ready to toast in thu New Year? Pip? PIP? PIP?" Art watched slightly amused as Kat mistook Scarlet for Pip. "I'm Scarlet." "I KNOW THAT! Yous don't think I don't think you don't know I know that?" Scarlet and Kat looked at each other for a couple more seconds before Kat spoke, "Bitsh."

Everybody went outside after the countdown to light off the fireworks display, courtesy of Pip. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"everyone called as Pip lit the rocket. Everyone watched in marvel as it rose into the sky. Art's look of marvel quickly turned to dismay as he saw the rocket tip sideways and crash into the shed across the yard."You bought import fireworks again, didn't you?" "Possibly..." Pip muttered as they rushed to put out the fire caused by said rocket.

Kat staggered inside and turned to Pip,"Happy New Year, Kat." "Awww! I Fuckin' love you, Pip!" Kat turned to Scarlet," An' Scarlet! I... I've only known yous a couple of months, but I fuh-Fuhkin' love you too!" Kat turned to Art and fell into his arms thinking,' He looks kinda cute right now with that look on his face!' "Ahn ART! Aaaaart." she spoke seductively. 'Is she coming on to me?...'Art thought holding Kat up. "Art, I'm gonna puke."

Kat ran as fast as her drunken legs could, all the while thinking'I was SO damn close! Damn alcohol poisoning!' "Urp!" Kat shuddered at the feeling of throwing up, she had never liked it, who would? "Oh.... God.... This is horrible!" Kat muttered. "It's your own fault drinking so much." Art pointed out. "Nnno!" Kat spoke,"Some BASTARD didn't Flush!" Pip snickered quietly and Art gave him a cold glare that shut Pip up. "C'mon Kat, let's get you cleaned up so you can go to bed." Art said softly helping Kat up slowly. "How long is Kat gunna be Pukie?", Scarlet asked quietly. "I think it's over now but she is still going to need some rest." Art replied.

Art helped Kat to the Upstairs bathroom so she could clean up. While she was cleaning the taste out of her mouth, Art waited outside the bathroom. 'Man Pip, you went way too far this time. I hope she didn't get any in her mouth, I wouldn't wish that upon any body.' Meanwhile Kat was thinking to herself too,'I was so close, but I had to throw up. Thank God I didn't get any shit in my mouth. Still it might not be too late to tell him.' Kat finished getting the taste of puke out of her mouth and replaced it with a cool minty taste. Kat opened the door," Help me to my room?" "Sure " Art agreed smiling. Kat smiled back and let art pick her up wedding style. Art opened the door to Kat's room and laid Kat down on her bed gently. "Art..." Kat fumbled out. "Yeah?" "C'mere." Kat motioned him closer. "What's up?" "Ssshhhh..." Kat put a finger on his lips and pulled him in for a kiss. Art opened his eyes wide with surprise, but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart panting slightly and staring at each other lovingly. Kat whispered in his ear sweetly before falling asleep,"Thanks." "Your welcome." He whispered back. Art got up, kissed Kat on the forehead and closed the door behind him quietly. As he walked to his room he muttered,"I like mint."


End file.
